Dear Diary
by droolingkitty
Summary: Harry has recieved a letter from the past. What should be a joyful experience turns out to be something he wasnt expecting. s/l/j..no threesomes!!!!
1. A Visit to the Hateful

a/n: we don't own harry potter..never have.and never will!! Have fun!! Read and review!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I was surprised to see a letter for me this morning with the post. I opened it to find Snape's scratchy handwriting telling me to meet him at his office after dinner.  
  
"He's probably going to force you to take remedial potions again," Ron suggested.  
  
"Not likely," replied Hermione, "He probably wants to talk to you about your grades."  
  
"Harry's grades are perfectly below average. But who said that was bad," Ron countered.  
  
"Who knows what that creep wants with me," I said, wanting to change the subject. I didn't want to think about it until I had to. I continued eating my breakfast while Ron and Hermione bickered about the subject. This didn't surprise me. These two had not stopped bickering since first year, and we were now well into our seventh.  
  
The day passed as usual as I went throughout the classes McGonagall had prescribed in order for me to become an Auror. I had dropped that stupid Divination course at the beginning of this year. Who needed to know how to read tealeaves? After all, all your going to do in the end is drink your tea and throw them away, right?  
  
Dinner came and went. I walked through the dungeons towards Snape's office. I remember the feelings I had the first time I made this trip, and they had not changed. I hated this man. What could he possibly want with me? I opened his office door to reveal a greasy haired slimy man. He was standing by the fire reading what looked like a very old letter.  
  
"'Lo Professor," I said totally disgusted by what I was looking at. How could this evil git be helpful in any way to the order? How could anyone trust him?  
  
"Your late, Potter.this doesn't surprise me," he snarled.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me either," I muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, sir," I said. I continued to mutter distasteful things under my breath.  
  
"Well, Potter, it has come to my attention that you are now in your final year at Hogwarts.."  
  
"No joke," I cut in. Snape knew I had matured much since our first confrontations. In the beginning he had made me feel as if I was no more then a fly on his classroom wall. He had no respect for me. Now he knew I had no respect for him.  
  
"Patience, Potty. Patience. Please withhold your rude remarks until the end of our conversation. I have a feeling that what I am about to say might interest you."  
  
Nothing he could say would interest me. He was a dull twit.  
  
"Well get on with it," I said as if I was in a hurry. "What in the world could be so important that you actually wanted to spend time with me after class? You aren't going soft, are you Snapey?" He winced at the thought. I had been calling him "Snapey"(among other things) ever since he had adopted the nickname of "Potty" for me.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Potter, if you know what's good for you. If your mother knew you talked like this to a Professor-- she would be very unimpressed."  
  
"What the hell do you know about my mother?" He knew that was a sore subject to me. It caught my attention, and I sat down.  
  
"More than you think, little man," he said. He loved to act as if I was immature. I glared at this grease ball of a man. He continued, "You have a horrible temper, must be the James in you."  
  
Nobody talked about my father and walked away from it unharmed.  
  
"You slimy, evil, ugly bastard. Only a poor excuse of a man would insult someone who is unable to defend himself," I screamed at him. I reached for my wand without even realizing it. He was calm as he whipped out his own.  
  
"Slimy yet satisfying.Careful, Potter, it wouldn't be smart to attack a professor," he said, pointing his wand at my heart. " I know magic that could turn you into a real 'potty.' You had better be careful with that temper." He put his wand away slowly. Suddenly, he looked at me seriously. I had never seen Snape like this before. It was almost as if he wanted to talk to me. He then said, "Lily said to give this to you when you're mature, although I don't believe you are ready for it.after this year.I hope to never see you again, unless I have to."  
  
"What are you talking about? My mother would have never socialized with the likes of you. Especially since you enjoyed calling her a mudblood."  
  
"Oh, Potter, let's just say you are blissfully ignorant. We were better friends then you will ever know, and you don't know a lot. What I have here will change your perspective of your life.forever."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhht! You know, the more you talk, the crazier you seem."  
  
At this moment, Snape handed me something that I had never seen before. For some reason, it seemed important to me. What could be in this tattered manila envelope that would interest me?  
  
I opened it. What I saw was both shocking and joyful. I hated Snape.he was right for once. 


	2. The Diary

a/n: we still don't own harry potter! Damn it! rr  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, what did he want?" Ron asked when I reached my dormitory. I pulled the envelope out of my robes. Ron inspected it carefully before opening it.  
  
"It was my mum's," I said. " It's her diary."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, HARRY?!?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"What, Ron?" I knew something incredibly stupid was coming.  
  
"We can FINALLY see into the mind of a woman. We can pick out their secrets...and.and...SELL THEM!!.ON THE BLACK MARKET!! Do you understand! This could be worth-OOFH!"  
  
"Ron, get a hold of yourself!" I put my pillow back down. "This was my mum's diary for crying out loud.its not some witch weekly! I mean come on! FEMALE SECRETS EDITION!"  
  
"It would be cool, you know. But it is your mom's, so we won't. One day, we'll steal.umm.Hermione's! YEA.that's it!"  
  
"Why am I friends with you?"  
  
"Well, most people say it's the red hair.you know everyone's attracted to it!" He said this while patting his hair.  
  
"FOCUS! MY MUM'S DIARY REMEMBER?"  
  
"Oh, right. Have you read it yet?' he asked.  
  
"No.from what I can see.it's blank."  
  
"Blimey.I'm sorry, Harry." And with that, he closed the curtain surrounding his bed. It wasn't long before I heard his peaceful snores.  
  
Unlike Ron, I knew better then to judge this book by it's cover. Everyone has always told me my mother was smart. I knew she was smart enough to put enchantments on her diary. The trick was to find out which one.  
  
I pulled out a quill and opened to the first page. After dabbing the quill in ink, I wrote. Hullo?? Mum??  
  
After a few seconds words appeared on the page under mine.  
  
Who are you and why are you reading Lily's diary?  
  
I replied.  
  
I am Harry Potter. I am Lily's son.  
  
The same thing happened.  
  
Lily's little Harry?!? All grown up!  
  
Uhhhh. ya. Who are you?  
  
I am Lily's diary. What would you like to see?  
  
See? What do you mean see?  
  
I mean.this is lily's diary. She has stored all her memories in it.you can see anything you want! Any day in her life. What would you like to see?  
  
Ok?? How about the day my mother met my father?  
  
Sure!  
  
Suddenly, I was being sucked into the diary. It was almost the feeling of taking a portkey. Then, I saw her.  
  
Her red hair was being whipped around by the wind as she ran through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. I saw an older woman, presumably, my grandmother following close behind her. I ran through the barrier trying to keep her in my sight.  
  
The train was waiting in the station, as it always was. It looked as wonderful as ever. I found my mum again and watched her carefully. She seemed very confused about where she was. She was walking alongside her mother. The last whistle had just been sounded when she began to cry. I suddenly realized that this was my mum's first trip to Hogwarts.  
  
I followed her as she jumped on the train. She ran to the first window she could and waved goodbye to her mother.  
  
"I LOVE YOU," she screamed.  
  
Her mother blew her a kiss and smiled as the train pulled away. Seeing as my mother knew no one from the wizarding world, she found a compartment and sat alone.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
a/n: we already started writing another chapter so yay!! Woohoo.please read and review! 


	3. The First Meeting

A/n: nope.not yet.that's right we don't own it!  
  
She had been sitting, contemplating what she was to do next, when four boys around her age walked in.  
  
"Ahh.this looks like a good compartment," a skinny boy with tousled black hair said.  
  
"Oh, wait, there's someone here," said the next boy. He was taller then the last one, with slightly longer hair.  
  
"She won't mind," the first boy said. He gave Lily a warm smile and winked.  
  
"How would you know?" She said this while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know," he said. Lily didn't really care if they sat in her compartment. She was glad for their company, at least.  
  
"Do you really care if we sit in this compartment because we can find another one," another boy asked. He was average looking with dusty blonde hair.  
  
"No, it is ok if you sit in here. But first, my name is Lily Evans."  
  
"I'm James Potter," said the first boy.  
  
"Sirius Black," said the second.  
  
"Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you," said the third.  
  
"I'm P-P-Peter," said the last boy. He seemed to be hiding behind the others.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," she said.  
  
She went back to thinking. She pulled out a copy of the Princess Bride and started to read. The boys talked eagerly. Slowly, she began to eavesdrop.  
  
"Can't wait to see Snivlly's face," the boy named James said.  
  
"Yeah, this should be great," Sirius said.  
  
Lily had become very curious as to what they were plotting. "If you don't mind me asking, who is Snivlly?"  
  
"Severus Snape, of course. Everyone knows he is the stupidest, ugliest, greasy eleven year old in all of England! Right, James? " Peter.  
  
James turned to the plump boy and said, "Shut up, Peter. These are top- secret plans! And by the way.were you eavesdropping??"  
  
"I can hardly help eavesdropping on you all.you speak so loud!"  
  
"Is that anger I sense Miss Evans?" James said. He seemed to be happy he had agitated the girl.  
  
"Yes, it is. And I don't believe I have to put up with your attitude, James." With this, Lily left the compartment.  
  
"Pretty girl," Sirius said to no one in particular.  
  
"Very pretty.if you like electrocuted phoenix's!" James replied. At this everyone laughed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/n: Hope you like the chapter. I think its cute.lol.we have no life. We seriously wrote the last two chapters in like 1 day!  
  
By the way.an electrocuted phoenix. a phoenix is red.she has red frizzy hair.lol hope u get it!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
